Alphabetic Songfics
by ShellGrad
Summary: A songfic spin-off of the ABC one-shot series done by Ruth Pearce  AKA mentalistxspooks and DaWhoGirl32. Rated T for some chapters. Romance, Humor, maybe some Angst, maybe some Hurt/Comfort, last chapter Family
1. Chapter A

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: This is a spin-off of the alphabetic one-shot series. I asked the authors of the alphabet series about this twist and have their blessing; so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did finding all of these songs. Some one-shots will be longer than others because some use almost all of the lyrics while others are based on only part of the lyrics. Other chapters will include characters singing the songs. So, many different ways of doing songfics.**

**Also, thank you to ALL who followed and reviewed Fateful Phone Call. You guys keep me motivated and make me feel so great about my writing with your lovely reviews. Here's hoping my audience for this will be just as amazing :) as I'm sure you will.**

* * *

><p>A is for "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" by Thompson Square<p>

As they were walking to the crime scene, Jane noticed the red blinking light of a bomb ready to go off. Jane put his hand on Lisbon's arm. She stopped and looked up at him. The others stopped and looked back and forth from their boss to the consultant acting like a hunting dog who just caught the scent of a vicious bear. All of a sudden, Jane threw himself onto Lisbon and knocked her down as the house they were walking towards exploded. The rest of the team fell backward with the blast.

After a few moments, Jane pulled back just enough to look at her face. Her eyes were closed. "Oh no," he breathed. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Lisbon." He brought a hand up to her cheek. "Lisbon, look at me."

She finally opened her eyes and was greeted with a megawatt smile underneath ocean blue eyes. Her ears were ringing as she heard him thanking the God he didn't believe in that she was alright. She made a mental note to teach Jane how to tackle someone while still protecting their head or this was would not be her last concussion.

She looked into his eyes when she realized the babbling had stopped. Confusion overpowered the triumph she felt at the great Patrick Jane being at a loss for words. She began to feel slightly uncomfortable as his dilated pupils bored deeply into her emerald eyes. "Jane, are you gonna kiss me or not?" She noted the unguarded surprise on his face before he schooled his features into a once again blank slate. "Because we now have a _destroyed_ crime scene which will only add to the mountain of paperwork on my desk that I have to do when all this is over," she lectured as he offered her a sheepish smile and climbed off of her. "On top of a concussion," she added as he helped her up.

"What?" he asked and held onto her wrist when she tried to pull away and head to the crime scene. She gave him a look indicating he had about five seconds to let go of her. He let go of her wrist and put his hands up in mock surrender.

She turned around to see the team staring at the pair of them. "Well? Are we gonna do this or what?" She turned on her heel and power-walked to the newly destroyed crime scene. "Rigsby, I wanna know everything you can find out about that explosion and I wanna know it yesterday."

"Yes ma'am," The tall agent replied as they all followed after her.

The explosion had thrown off the case but the team had managed to solve it by the end of the week. Lisbon sat at her desk finishing the paperwork from the newly closed case and thinking about the consultant currently hiding out in the attic. He'd been both avoiding and hovering around her. He'd shadowed nearly her every step yet he'd never seemed more distant. She printed off then signed the last page. She sighed and put on her blazer before heading to the attic steps.

He held his breath as he heard the attic door open. "Hey," she said. She sounded tired and just a tad frustrated. Yes, that was partially his fault. He'd not been particularly forthcoming with information this case but he also hadn't pulled any of his tricks either. He'd been distant, lost in his thoughts. She'd had to ask for information but he'd answered uncensored.

"Hey," he answered without turning to face her. There was no need now. She knew he was acting different and now that the case was finished, he could stop putting up the front.

She slowly walked across the room toward him. "So, that's it then? You're going to make me work for it? Just like I've had to work for your every opinion on this case? Is that how it's going to be from now on? You'll hide out in your attic and hover without talking and I'll just have to deal with it? No! Sheep dip! I'm not going to deal with your silence. I'm not going to deal with losing my best friend. And I sure as hell am not going to ask you for every single opinion. If you can't do your job because of something that's happened between us, then we need to talk. If you can't do that, then maybe you need to go. I'll talk to Bertram and get you transferred," she finished quietly and looked down at her shoes awkwardly.

He quickly took the two steps that separated them. "I don't want that. You know I don't want that. And neither do you. You want me. You need me."

"Regardless if that's true – and I'm not saying it is – we can't work together if you can't talk to me. Or if you can't talk to any of us. I thought maybe you'd at least talk to the team if you weren't talking to me. But you couldn't even do that. Jane, I just think – " she sighed and he pushed her hair from her eyes. She looked at him waiting while his eyes searched her face. "I think you know I like you a lot. But you're about to miss your shot. So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" He looked deeply into her emerald eyes and leaned forward to press his lips gently against her for a kiss that left them both tingling from head to toe. When he pulled away, he only had time to catch his breath and look into her quickly dilating pupils before she enveloped him in a hungry kiss that left him wanting more than he had in years.

_It was the best dang kiss that I've ever had_

_Except for the one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask_

_For your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

_You smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_I really think we got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_So we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried __**(AN: I think Lisbon would believe her mother would watch her get married from heaven and Jane certainly wouldn't want to dispute something on that emotional level.)**_

_when you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said "say I do"_

_And I did, and you did too_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw that pretty smile_

_And I said_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't ever gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah,baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_


	2. Chapter B

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or the characters.**

**Starts out cute then turns a bit naughty. Parents, use discretion. I was hoping to get some reviews on the last chapter before posting this one but I know colleges are starting their spring semesters so I'm sure people are busy. I, myself, am still catching up on all the new chapters I missed from other stories while I was out of town. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>B is for "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser<p>

Teresa Lisbon leaned up off the couch away from the man lying behind her and looked outside. "It's late," she said as she started to get up. Patrick Jane pulled her back against his chest. She laughed as he snuggled into her. "I really can't stay."

He smirked as the lyrics rolled through his head. "Baby, it's cold outside."

"I gotta go," she smiled as she turned around and kissed him.

"Baby, it's cold outside." He kissed her again.

"This evening has been – "

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," he murmured in her ear.

"So very nice," she breathed.

"I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice."

She laughed as she finally realized the song reference then decided to play along. "My mother will start to worry."

He smirked at her and laughed at how much like he felt like a teenager. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry." She fingered the buttons on his vest.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." He kissed her fingertips.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

"Put some music on while I pour."

She laughed at his whimper of protest as she disentangled herself from him and found the very track he now had stuck in her head. He chuckled softly to himself and poured her another glass of wine. She found the place they stopped and sashayed over to him. She took a sip of wine.

"The neighbors might think – "

"Baby, it's bad out there." He set her glass down on the table and took her hand in his.

She laughed as he spun her around and the room took a little longer to stop spinning. "Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there." He steadied her then sat them both on the couch.

"I wish I knew how," she sighed.

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell," she smirked at him.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

She laughed. "I ought to say no, no, no, sir."

"Mind if I move a little closer?" He grinned predatorily.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," she shrugged and rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" he asked in mock indignance.

"I really can't stay," she said placatingly as she gently pushed him back and poked out her bottom lip.

"Baby, don't hold out." He playfully poked her lip back in.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," she smiled suggestively and batted her emerald eyes at him.

"C'mon, baby." He pulled her up and toward the bedroom.

"I simply must go," she smiled as she pretended to put up a fight.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no."

"Ooh baby, it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been – "

"I'm lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm."

She laughed, knowing all was calm outside Jane's small house. "My sister will be suspicious."

"Man, your lips look so delicious," he whispered before capturing them in a searing kiss.

"My brother will be there at the door," she breathed.

"Waves upon a tropical shore," he whispered in her ear.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." She tried to slow her heart that threatened to beat out of her chest.

"Gosh your lips look delicious." He nibbled her earlobe.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more," she moaned.

"Never such a blizzard before," he whispered against her skin before trailing kisses along her neck.

"I've got to go home."

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your comb." She laughed. "I've never understood that part."

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand," she breathed.

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"But don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she said a little more seriously than before.

"Making my lifelong sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay." She dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Get over that old out." He trailed his hands up her back underneath her shirt.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside."

"Baby, it's cold outside." He lifted her shirt above her head.

"Brr its cold..."

"It's cold out there."

"Can't you stay awhile longer, baby?" He went bit her lightly on the pulse point on her neck and undid the clasp on her bra.

"Well... I really shouldn't... alright," she conceded.

"Make it worth your while, baby." He scraped his teeth along her throat as his thumbs brushed along her nipples.

"Ahh, do that again..." She gasped as her hips involuntarily bucked against him.


	3. Chapter C

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or the Beach Boys.**

**Finally, I got a review on this story! I know you guys are reading...Let me know if you like it. And let me know if you don't like it. I'm a big girl; I can take it. I had a lot of fun writing this one. It made me laugh and I hope it makes you laugh too. Inspired by the scene where Rigsby was singing in the car during a stakeout with the whole team and the scene where Jane gets drunk while undercover. Sorry this one isn't as long as the others but they can't all be long.**

* * *

><p>C is for "<strong>California Girls<strong>" by The Beach Boys

"_Well East coast girls are hip__  
><em>_I really dig those styles they wear__  
><em>_And the Southern girls with the way they talk__  
><em>_They knock me out when I'm down there_," Jane sang from the back of the car.

"Told you we shouldn't have let him go undercover," Rigsby muttered to Cho.

"Yeah, like you knew the dental assistant was the killer," the agent deadpanned.

"It's just laughing gas," Lisbon sighed, exasperated. "He'll be back to normal in a few hours."

"_The Mid-West farmer's daughters really make you feel alright__  
><em>_And the Northern girls with the way they kiss__  
><em>_They keep their boyfriends warm at night_." He looked pointedly at the blushing Lisbon and winked.

"_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California girls_."

"At least it's a good song." Van Pelt tried to be optimistic.

"_The West coast has the sunshine__  
><em>_And the girls all get so tanned__  
><em>_I dig a french bikini on Hawaii Island__  
><em>_Dolls by a palm tree in the sand_

"_I been all around this great big world__  
><em>_And I seen all kinds of girls__  
><em>_Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the states__  
><em>_Back to the cutest girls in the world._"

Van Pelt started humming along. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California girls_."

Cho and Rigsby started whistling along. Lisbon groaned and threw her head back on the headrest but kept her eyes on the _long_ road ahead of her.

"_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_(Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_(Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_(Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)__  
><em>_I wish they all could be California__  
><em>_(Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)_"


	4. Chapter D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

* * *

><p>D is for "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" from the Wizard of Oz<p>

Teresa Lisbon took a sip of coffee out of her travel mug as she stepped out of the elevator. She paused her movements as she noticed the different, colorful layout of the CBI office. "What the…" she trailed off, looking around. Upon hearing her, a group of interns suddenly appeared in ridiculous outfits and began to sing.

"_Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!__  
><em>_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.__  
><em>_Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.__  
><em>_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,__  
><em>_Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.__  
><em>_Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.__  
><em>_Let them know__  
><em>_The Wicked Witch is dead_!"

She simply raised an eyebrow at them. "Am I in – " She cut herself off upon seeing Bertram enter.

"_As Mayor of the Munchkin City, In the County of the Land of Oz, I welcome you most regally_."

She laughed to herself as Wainwright emerged.

"_But we've got to verify it legally, to see_," Wainwright pointed out to Bertram.

"_To see_?" Bertram leaned in closer.

"_If she_ – "

"_If she_?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Munchkin 'Mayor' Bertram was starting to get on her nerves.

"_Is morally, ethic'lly – "_

"_Spiritually, physically – " _Cho put in.

"_Positively, absolutely – " _Rigsby added.

"_Undeniably and reliably Dead!" _The group of interns finished.

Lisbon doubled over in laughter as she saw the overly make-uped forensic scientist Jane had so often referred to as a ghoul come out from nowhere with an old-fashioned roll of parchment. Her laughter suddenly died as she saw a woman wearing ruby slippers lying on the floor in the bullpen with a bloody smiley face drawn by the dead woman's own hand on the floor beside her body.

"_As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her.__  
><em>_And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead."_

"_Then this is a day of Independence For all the Munchkins and their descendants," _Bertram declared.

"_If any," _ Wainwright muttered.

"_Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked Old Witch at last is dead!"_ The room began to spin and the people faded as Lisbon woke with a start.

Jane fell off his leather couch at the flurry of noise as someone clambered out of the elevator and clumsily ran to Lisbon's office. He lay on the floor in shock trying to discern what just happened. He just had enough time to wonder why he didn't feel afraid for his safety that some unknown person had just rushed by him like that and into Lisbon's office. _Unless it was Lisbon herself_, he discerned. He didn't even have time to applaud himself for his correct guess when she grabbed him off the floor and manhandled him into her office.

"Lisbon, what the hell?" He honestly was at a loss for a reason to her frantic movements.

"He's a she," Lisbon panted.

"He's a what?" Jane asked. At this hour he couldn't even figure out what _he_ she was even talking about.

"Red John." Jane tensed. "I don't really know how to explain but I had this dream."

"Lisbon, wait. Slow down. What dream?"

She laughed. "You're going to think I'm crazy and maybe I am but I have to follow this."

"Because of a dream?" Jane clarified.

"Yes."

He sighed. "Lisbon…"

"Look, I know it doesn't make any sense. But, Jane, we never thought about what if Red John isn't a guy. What if he isn't? What if that's what we've been missing?"

"How do you account for the strength and height that the woman would have to have in order to kill the way Red John has killed?"

"Models. Sex change operations. Look, believe me or don't believe me. I just thought…I just thought if anyone would want to know…If anyone would be crazy enough to follow through with this with me…it would be you."

He sighed and plopped down on her couch. "I at least have to hear this dream if I'm going to understand why we're pursuing this."

"Well, I think I may have fallen asleep watching the Wizard of Oz," she admitted sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she was thankful for his restraint for once; she saw the hysterical laughter in those ocean blue eyes. She smiled as she recounted her dream to him, knowing he'd help her no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so an odd one but entertaining, I hope. Personally, I think Red John is a guy but there are theories that Red John could be a woman so I thought I'd play around with the notion.<strong>


	5. Chapter E

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: Not a lot of explaining in the scenes of this one because I thought the song was pretty descriptive. And I know this song was recently used in a songfic and I just want to explain that I wrote this sometime in December for this series so I obviously hadn't read that before writing this. As always, would love to know what you think. I particularly like the ending :)**

* * *

><p>E is for "Enchanted" – Taylor Swift<p>

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em>Same old, tired place lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

Lisbon had only been at the CBI Christmas party for half an hour and she already wanted to leave. Then she met Jane's eyes across the room.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>

He made his way across the room to her.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

The team watched the banter and stolen glances from across the room at the bar.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_I was enchanted to meet you  
><em>_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
><em>_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
><em>_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
><em>_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

She looked over at the front door from her couch.

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>

_I was enchanted to meet you_

She sighed. If only...but Patrick Jane was still in love with his late wife. He still wore his wedding band, for crying out loud.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Jane sat on his old leather couch at the CBI, twisting the gold band in his hands. It had been a month since the CBI Christmas party but he was finally ready. All he could hope for as he headed toward Lisbon's office was that she was ready, too…and that someone else hadn't beaten him to the punch.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>


	6. Chapter F

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**So, I've gotten impatient with posting a chapter a day. The series still isn't finished but I'm going to give you what I have so far and you'll have to wait til I finish the other chapters to get more. So, today you'll get up to L since I haven't finished that one. Then you'll just have to wait until I'm done with L :) I think that's a fair deal. For those reviewing: Don't worry, I'll complete the series even without reviews since Z is already written. I know, shame on me for going out of order but inspiration hits when it hits. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>F is for "Feels Like Home" – Chantal Kreviazuk<p>

Jane smiled as a slow song came on. They were at another high school reunion and had just closed yet another case. Rigsby had just walked away, obviously just dismissed by the adorably feisty leader standing beside him. He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor before she could say anything to stop him. To his surprise, she went along with his intentions with only a raised eyebrow and a small smile suppressing a much bigger one. They assumed the same position they had so long ago at another high school reunion, when they'd danced to "More Than Words."

_Something in your eyes,__  
><em>_Makes me want to lose myself__  
><em>_Makes me want to lose myself__  
><em>_In your arms._

He could feel her tense and hear her gasp. He smiled into her hair and continued to move them slowly around the dance floor.

_There's something in your voice,__  
><em>_Makes my heart beat fast__  
><em>_Hope this feeling lasts__  
><em>_The rest of my life._

_If you knew how lonely my life has been__  
><em>_And how long I've been so alone__  
><em>_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along__  
><em>_And change my life the way you've done._

_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like I'm all the way back where__I come from__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks down a long dark street__  
><em>_And a siren wails in the night.__  
><em>_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me__  
><em>_And I can almost see through the dark there is light._

_If you knew how much this moment means to me__  
><em>_And how long I've waited for your touch.__  
><em>_If you knew how happy you are making me__  
><em>_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like I'm all the way back where__I come from__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like home to me__  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
>Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<em>

After the song ended, Lisbon slowly pulled back to look Jane in the eye. His eyes held such honesty and love with a hint of desperation; she felt as if she were looking straight into his shattered heart. He put a hand to the small of her back as he led her out of the building to the car. He turned to look at her when she stopped just feet from the car. She slowly stepped into his personal space and looked as if she were about to kiss him. Jane held his breath. He saw the panic in her eyes when she realized he was going to let her kiss him. She quickly withdrew to her own space. She handed him the car keys and silently got into the passenger seat without looking at him. The whole car ride home was silent as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Jane pulled into Lisbon's usual parking spot at her apartment complex. He got out and walked around to open the passenger side door. He walked her to her door and turned to leave. She stopped him with her hand and he followed her inside as she opened the door. She finally looked up at him since their almost kiss.

"You feel like home to me too, Jane."


	7. Chapter G

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**I considered doing Grenade from Lisbon's POV but I think Jane would do just about anything for Lisbon. He's already kind of proven that. This is a little different for me, bringing in a divinity but since it's talked about on the show and two characters (at least) believe in God, I took a chance. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>G is for "God Gave Me You" – Blake Shelton<p>

"I'm sorry, Grace, but there is nothing you can say or do to convince me to go with you to your church support group. A god that I don't believe in can't possibly help me, not when – according to a certain percentage of the population – He took my family from me."

Van Pelt narrowed her eyes at Jane. "You're wrong, Jane. Red John took your family."

"She has a point," Lisbon added in a sing-song voice as she passed the bullpen on her way to her boss's office.

"Just think about this, Jane. God gave you Lisbon." She turned and headed for the elevator.

_I've been a walking heartache__  
><em>_I've made a mess of me__  
><em>_The person that I've been lately__  
><em>_Ain't who I wanna be_

Jane sat back and thought about Grace had said. God gave him Lisbon.

_But you stay here right beside me__  
><em>_And watch as the storm blows through__  
><em>_And I need you_

Lisbon, who was always beside him, no matter what.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
><em>_God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
><em>_And for when I think I lost my way__  
><em>_There are no words here left to say, it's true__  
><em>_God gave me you__  
><em>_Gave me you__  
><em>  
>No matter how many times they ran into a dead end – sometimes literally – on the Red John case, she was always right there to catch him when he fell and pull him right back up again. She'd fight him the whole way.<p>

_There's more here than what we're seeing__  
><em>_A divine conspiracy__  
><em>_That you, an angel lovely__  
><em>_Could somehow fall for me__  
><em>_You'll always be love's great martyr__  
><em>_And I'll be the flattered fool__  
><em>_And I need you_

She'd never give up on him. She always was a bit of a martyr when it came to him.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
><em>_God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
><em>_And for when I think I lost my way__  
><em>_There are no words here left to say, it's true__  
><em>_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only__  
><em>_Half of what I could be__  
><em>_I can't do without you__  
><em>_We are stitched together__  
><em>_And what love has tethered__  
><em>_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
><em>_God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
><em>_God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
><em>_God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
><em>_And for when I think I lost my way__  
><em>_There are no words here left to say, it's true__  
><em>_God gave me you, gave me you.__  
><em>_He gave me you._

In the end, he supposed Grace was right in a way. If God truly did exist, then He must have taken at least a little pity on what was left of Jane's soul. After all, only He could create Lisbon as Jane's perfect martyr. It still didn't change his belief in a deity nor did it change his opinion on attending a church support group. But it did help him to realize just how important Lisbon was to him.


	8. Chapter H

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: So, we all know Lisbon likes the Spice Girls. And so I thought up a raunchy little scene where Jane finds out what her favorite SG song is…then I toned it down 'til I'm ready to write M-rated things though the "B" songfic was pretty high up there.**

* * *

><p>H is for "Holler" – Spice Girls<p>

"Hey, Lisbon, what's your favorite Spice Girls song?"

She smirked evilly to herself before looking up at the blond consultant lying on her office couch. "You don't wanna know, Jane."

He scrunched up his face in confusion, looking a bit like a pouting child. "Well, that's just silly. Why would I have asked if I didn't want to know, Lisbon?"

"Nah, I don't think you're ready for it," she teased.

He looked at her pointedly.

She laughed and shook her head slightly. "All right. If you really wanna know, Jane, then just let me finish up these papers and we can head to my apartment."

He looked at her with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"It's something you'd have to hear and I highly doubt you have a Spice Girls CD with all of that classical music you listen to," she explained with a smirk. Maybe this would finally teach him the dangers of opening Pandora's box.

About an hour later, Jane watched Lisbon's daily balancing act with her bag and coffee mug as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She placed her stuff by the door as he walked past her before she closed and locked the door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Why don't I open that bottle of red wine you were planning on having a glass of tonight?"

She laughed softly. "Sure."

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the couch each sipping a glass of wine. "So," Jane started as he watched the wine softly swirl in the glass, "are you going to tell me what your favorite Spice Girls song is?"

Lisbon smiled seductively as she set her glass down on the table. She started up her laptop and found the CD she was looking for. She set it up and sat back a little to look at him. "Now, are you sure you're ready?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed a little. "Lisbon," he said as if scolding a small child. She giggled a little and hit the play button. He quickly put the small laugh in her room of his memory palace; the room he would never tell anyone existed. Soon, the lyrics sounded through the laptop speakers.

_I wanna make you holler  
>Imagine us together<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

He swallowed hard and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lisbon lean back into the couch with her wine glass.

_Boy don't you hesitate__  
>I won't keep waiting for you<em>_  
>So come on let me take<em>_  
>You to my fantasy room<em>_  
>You're gonna like it there<em>_  
>And all the things that I do<br>I'll treat you right__  
>All through the night<em>

He sent her an 'are you serious?' look. She just grinned and drank her wine without taking her eyes off of him. He turned his attention to the laptop in front of her and gulped.

_We can do anything__  
>I'll take you all the places you wanna be<em>_  
>I'll be your fantasy<em>_  
>Everything you want you will find in me<em>_  
>If you play my game yeah<em>

_I wanna make you holler__  
>And hear you scream my name (My name)<em>_  
>I'll give you rules to follow (I'll)<em>_  
>So you can play my game (Play my game)<em>_  
>Imagine us together (Together)<em>_  
>It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)<em>_  
>You will give in to me (into me fine)<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game (To play my game)<em>

He took a large gulp of his wine.

_So what ya gonna do__  
>Now that I've got you with me<em>_  
>You gotta show me boy<em>_  
>Cause nothing comes for free<em>_  
>Start from the bottom and<em>_  
>work your way absolutely<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

_We can go all night long__  
>Doing things you thought you would never do<em>_  
>I wanna let you know<em>_  
>I won't tell anyone<em>_  
>What we do it's just for me and you<em>_  
>So come and play my game<em>

_I wanna make holler (Ho ho ho)__  
>And hear you scream my name (Scream my name yeah)<em>_  
>I'll give you rules to follow<em>_  
>So you can play my game (You can play my game)<em>_  
>Imagine us together (Imagine us)<em>_  
>It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)<em>_  
>You will give in to me (Into me)<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

_Holler (Holler holler)__  
>And hear you scream my name (Scream my name)<em>_  
>I'll give you rules to follow (Holler holler)<em>_  
>So you can play my game (Play my game)<em>_  
>Imagine us together (Let me know)<em>_  
>It's driving you insane (You insane)<em>_  
>You will give in to me (To play)<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

_We can go all night long__  
>Telling things you thought you would never do<em>_  
>I won't tell anyone<em>_  
>Cause everything we do just for me and you<em>_  
>But you gonna play my game<em>

_I wanna make you holler (Holler)__  
>And hear you scream my name (Holler holler)<em>_  
>I'll give you rules to follow (To play)<em>_  
>So you can play my game (You can play my game)<em>_  
>Imagine us together<em>_  
>It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)<em>_  
>You will give in to me (Into me)<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

_Holler__  
>And hear you scream my name<em>_  
>I'll give you rules to follow<em>_  
>So you can play my game<em>_  
>Imagine us together<em>_  
>It's driving you insane<em>_  
>You will give into me<em>_  
>Don't be afraid to play my game<em>

He reached forward and gently closed the laptop.

"It seems like I've finally figured out a way to silence the great Patrick Jane," she smirked and set her now empty wine glass on the table. She rolled her eyes and stood up when he didn't move a muscle. "Relax, Jane. I'm just glad that maybe you'll think before poking at Pandora's box."

He grabbed her wrist as she moved past him. He stood and looked into her eyes. "Is that really your favorite song?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she breathed with a feeling of intoxication that had nothing to do with the wine.

"So," he brushed the hair back from her face in a gentle caress, "what are the rules?"

"Why don't we just skip to the part where you break them?" she asked with closed eyes. He smiled seductively and leaned in for a tingling kiss that quickly turned hungry.


	9. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. :-)**

**AN: I wanted to have one where Lisbon sang since Jane sang California Girls earlier.**

* * *

><p>I is for "I have a dream" – Abba<p>

Jane sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside the door facing the bed and the petite, dark-haired woman who lay in it, unconscious. He fought against the sleep fogging his brain. The exhaustion of the day's events was hitting him hard enough to counter his insomnia. Still he fought against the sleep. This was the last place to revisit his nightmares of Red John or any new nightmares of Lisbon's latest heroic attempts.

He still racked his brain to figure out why she took the bullet for him. He thanked the God he didn't believe in that the Kevlar stopped the bullet from killing her. Unfortunately, physics always prevails and the force with which she threw herself in front of him was enough to knock her unconscious when her head hit the pavement. He'd done everything he could to wake her up, to no avail. So, here he sat fighting sleep and there she laid locked in sleep. But, he was never that great of a fighter and soon lost the battle. But tonight held no dreams of crying smiley faces drawn in blood or reenactments of the day's trauma. Instead, his dream held his guardian angel and best friend in a single spotlight signing a song just for him.

"_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
><em>_To help me cope with anything__  
><em>_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale,__  
><em>_You can take the future even if you fail__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_Something good in everything I see__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_When I know the time is right for me__  
><em>_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_"I have a dream, a fantasy__  
><em>_To help me through reality__  
><em>_And my destination makes it worth the while__  
><em>_Pushing through the darkness still another mile__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_Something good in everything I see__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_When I know the time is right for me__  
><em>_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream__  
><em>_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_"I have a dream, a song to sing__  
><em>_To help me cope with anything__  
><em>_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale__  
><em>_You can take the future even if you fail__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_Something good in everything I see__  
><em>_I believe in angels__  
><em>_When I know the time is right for me__  
><em>_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream__  
><em>_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"_

He awoke with a start. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted as he quickly made his way to her bedside. "Lisbon, you can't cross the stream. This isn't the right time."

"What are you talking about?" Lisbon mumbled and stirred a little as she struggled to open her eyes.

Jane greeted her with a wide smile and laughed to himself a little when he saw "Mamma Mia" playing on the hospital TV screen. "Nothing."


	10. Chapter J

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**I was going to originally do Just a Kiss for J but I'm almost positive that's been done and I'm tired of doing things that others have already done even if it's a little different. You'll notice the description of the scene ends a little early for some people's liking and, yes, I know how evil that is. However, I kind of wanted to keep this rated T and I just don't know if I could stop myself from crossing that line if I kept going. So, use your imaginations. ;-)**

* * *

><p>J is for "Just to be Your Man" – Josh Turner<p>

Jane walked through the front door of the three-bedroom, L.A. house followed closely behind by Lisbon. He turned to look at her as she closed the door.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low__  
><em>_Put some music on that's soft and slow__  
><em>_Baby we ain't got no place to go__  
><em>_I hope you understand__  
><em>  
>"Baby, why don't you lock the door and turn the lights down low? I'll go put some music on," he suggested as he walked toward her predatorily, raking his eyes up and down the red, sequined dress she was wearing with the plunging neckline and slit up the side that came just inches below her hip bone.<p>

"Sure thing, Mr. Caldwell," she smirked provocatively as she did what he suggested.

After soft, slow music began to fill the room, Jane sauntered over to Lisbon. He snaked one arm around her waist as her arms wound around his neck while his other arm slid up her back so he could bury his hand deep in her dark, curly locks. They both leaned in for a scorching kiss that they both told themselves was just for selling the cover story in the bugged house they were living in for the undercover operation.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long__  
><em>_Never felt a feeling quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man_

"I've been thinking about that all night at that silly party, Mrs. Caldwell," Jane said against her lips then gave her a peck before moving to her neck. He fought to appear controlled for the video and audio bugs. He'd never felt feelings quite this strong toward his petite, lady cop boss. He should've backed her up when she'd protested against pretending to be his wife. In his defense, he'd had no idea how much he'd be turned on just being her man. The woman was a fierce lover, though he should've expected as much. She was a fierce cop, a fierce friend, and he had once told Van Pelt that messy women made good lovers.

_There's no hurry__  
><em>_Don't you worry__  
><em>_We can take OUR time__  
><em>_Come a little closer__  
><em>_Lets go over__  
><em>_What I had in mind_

He was so wrapped up in trying to maintain control of himself that he almost missed his fierce faux wife's hands removing his jacket and bow tie as her tongue ravaged his mouth. He pulled back a little and smirked at her small pout. "Don't worry, love. We'll get there. But first, we're going to take our time. I'm going to take as much pleasure as possible in devouring every inch of you." He flashed his megawatt smile at her small gasp of surprise and quickly dilating pupils.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long__  
><em>_Never felt a feeling quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man_

_Ain't nobody ever loved nobody__  
><em>_The way that I love you__  
><em>_We're alone now__  
><em>_You don't how__  
><em>_Long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low__  
><em>_Put some music on that's soft and slow__  
><em>_Baby we ain't got no place to go__  
><em>_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking bout this all day long__  
><em>_never felt a feeling that was quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man__  
><em>_I Can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man_


	11. Chapter K

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: Okay, you caught me. I really like the Beach Boys. And, really, the song title was just too easy.**

* * *

><p>K is for "Kokomo" – the Beach Boys<p>

"Lisbon, you need a vacation."

She snorted, never taking her eyes off of her paperwork.

"I'm serious." Jane sat up on the couch in her office. "When's the last time you took a week off? Besides being suspended," he added when she opened her mouth.

She closed it and he could see she had resorted to ignoring him, hoping he would just go away if she ignored him long enough. He laid back down on the couch with his eyes closed and began humming. He opened one eye to see a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. He smirked and began to sing to the tune in his head.

"_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take ya__ to_  
><em>Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama<em>  
><em>Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go<em>

_"Jamaica off the Florida Keys_  
><em>There's a place called Kokomo<em>  
><em>That's where you wanna go to get away from it all<em>_"_

She laughed aloud. "I think you have a thing for the Beach Boys."

"_Bodies in the sand_  
><em>Tropical drink melting in your hand<em>  
><em>We'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>To the rhythm of a steel drum band<em>  
><em>Down in Kokomo<em>

_"Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_  
><em>To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama<em>  
><em>Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go<em>  
><em>Down to Kokomo<em>  
><em>We'll get there fast<em>  
><em>And then we'll take it slow<em>  
><em>That's where we wanna go<em>  
><em>Way down to Kokomo<em>_"_

He smiled to himself when he heard her softly humming along with the chorus.

"_To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique_

_"We'll put out to sea_  
><em>And we'll perfect our chemistry<em>  
><em>By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity<em>

He quickly stood up and pulled her out of her desk chair. He danced her around the small office space as he began singing the next verse.

"_Afternoon delight_  
><em>cocktails and moonlit nights<em>  
><em>That dreamy look in your eye<em>  
><em>Give me a tropical contact high<em>  
><em>Way down in Kokomo<em>  
><em>Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you<em>  
><em>To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama<em>  
><em>Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go<em>  
><em>Down to Kokomo<em>  
><em>We'll get there fast<em>  
><em>And then we'll take it slow<em>  
><em>That's where we wanna go<em>  
><em>Way down to Kokomo<em>

_"Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

_"Everybody knows_  
><em>A little place like Kokomo<em>  
><em>Now if you wanna go<em>  
><em>And get away from it all<em>  
><em>Go down to Kokomo<em>

_"Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_  
><em>To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama<em>  
><em>Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go<em>  
><em>Down to Kokomo<em>  
><em>We'll get there fast<em>  
><em>And then we'll take it slow<em>  
><em>That's where we wanna go<em>  
><em>Way down to Kokomo<em>_"_

"Okay," she whispered in his ear as he finished the song. "I'll take a vacation."

"Really?" He took note of how instead of disentangling herself from him, she tucked her head closer under his chin and snuggled almost imperceptibly closer.

"Mmhmm." He smiled, knowing her eyes were closed. He made a mental note to ask Grace about going online and getting two tickets to Kokomo.


	12. Chapter L

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Not getting a lot of hits on this so I'm starting to rethink doing the other alphabetic spinoff series of movies and tv shows. I'll do it if there's interest but if not, then I may not waste the time unless the inspiration hits me.**

* * *

><p>L is for "Life After You" – Chris Daughtry<p>

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down__  
><em>_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road__  
><em>_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home__  
><em>_To tell you I was wrong but you already know__  
><em>_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'__  
><em>_To see you so I've started runnin'_

Patrick Jane watched the long needle on the speedometer moved steadily to the right as he put increasing pressure on the accelerator. He needed to get there and he needed to be there yesterday. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, cursing the Citroen as the engine began to spurt and smoke trickled out from under the hood. He looked up at the sign twenty feet from him. Great, ten miles outside of town and on such an important day. He really needed to get back home. True, he did not usually admit to being wrong, would rather do anything but as a matter of fact.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter__  
><em>_As long as I'm laughing with you__  
><em>_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after__  
><em>_After the life we've been through__  
><em>_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked__  
><em>_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind__  
><em>_I must've been high to say you and I__  
><em>_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time__  
><em>_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?__  
><em>_You know I would die here without you_

He mentally kicked himself for his behavior a couple nights back. A woman who did not trust easily did not easily forget being walked out on and certainly didn't forgive easily for it. He really was an idiot and said many things he'd not meant outside the heat of the moment, not least of which that she was merely drawn to people she felt needed fixing and questioning why they were even together. A complete and utter idiot.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter__  
><em>_As long as I'm laughing with you__  
><em>_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after__  
><em>_After the life we've been through__  
><em>_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one__  
><em>_After this time I spent alone__  
><em>_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind__  
><em>_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind__  
><em>_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter__  
><em>_Without you God knows what I'd do__  
><em>  
>He wouldn't even have a life without her and he damn well knew it. Yet, he'd hurt her and, for the life of him, he just couldn't forget it. There was no one else but her after all he'd been through and the loneliness over the years. He still shook his head at the fact that it took him over a year after Red John being gone to notice just how attractive she was and how much he felt for her. How had he been so blind? He had run to her when he'd finally had that overdue epiphany just as he ran back to her now. Now that he was willing to accept how wrong he'd been. He needed to apologize and get her back into his life. He had no life without her. The god she believed in only knew what he'd do without her. One thing he knew for sure: Life, if even worth living, would be miserable without her.<p>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter__  
><em>_As long as I'm laughing with you__  
><em>_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after__  
><em>_After the life we've been through__  
><em>_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

* * *

><p><strong>This didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to. But, as always, let me know what you think.<strong>


	13. Chapter M

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: Spoilers for Red Fugue if you haven't seen it. I've never heard this song before I wrote this fic but found the lyrics online and thought I could create a scene around this song. I did listen to it earlier this week and it wasn't quite what I imagined but I still stand by my thought that the lyrics could work well for Jane and Lisbon. Hope you like it as much as I do :)**

* * *

><p>M is for "Make you feel my love" – Adele<p>

The team pulled up to the crime scene in the CBI issued van. Lisbon turned around and hit the lock on the keychain remote. At that very moment, the bottom decided to fall out of the sky and they were all drenched. Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby ran the fifteen feet to the house. Jane followed them at a jog and watched from the porch as Lisbon took her time walking through the pouring rain.

She'd been lost in her thoughts in another world since she'd stopped him from leaving when he'd lost his memory. He remembered treating her differently than he ever had before. He even remembered the nice shape of her butt through those tight jeans. It broke his heart that she'd been sad and feeling guilty ever since she took him to his Malibu house. He hated that it had to come to that. He knew she would hate to hurt him like that. She probably thought it was the lesser of two evils, that he wouldn't have forgiven her or himself if she had let him walk away from the Red John case. Red John wouldn't have let him forget it. He would've found a way to teach Jane another gruesome lesson. She _had_ saved him from himself. And yet she felt sad and guilty for having to do so. And he wanted so badly to take that all away. When she finally stepped onto the porch, he suppressed the urge to move the dripping strand of hair behind her ear. The team stepped through the door at her impatient hand motion. That was when Jane heard the song playing on repeat.

"_When the rain__  
><em>_Is blowing in your face__  
><em>_And the whole world__  
><em>_Is on your case__  
><em>_I could offer you__  
><em>_A warm embrace__  
><em>_To make you feel my love"_

He smiled inwardly to himself. It was as if the killer and he had connected on some sick, twisted level. "He was in love with her." The team looked from the young female lying dead on the floor to the consultant scoping the walls of the tiny log cabin. He turned to see them staring at him like he'd grown a third eye. "Well, no one ever said love couldn't be one-sided and twisted."

"Stalker," Cho deadpanned. Jane nodded and went back to perusing the scene.

_"When the evening shadows__  
><em>_And the stars appear__  
><em>_And there is no - one there__  
><em>_To dry your tears__  
><em>_I could hold you__  
><em>_For a million years__  
><em>_To make you feel my love"_

He listened to the lyrics and silently wondered if Lisbon ever got tired of going home alone…and if she went home alone. Aside from the thing with Mashburn, he hadn't noticed any signs that she'd been with anyone for some time. It really shouldn't bother him so much. He didn't really have any claim on her.

_"I know you__  
><em>_Haven't made__  
><em>_Your mind up yet__  
><em>_But I would never__  
><em>_Do you wrong__  
><em>_I've known it__  
><em>_From the moment__  
><em>_That we met__  
><em>_No doubt in my mind__  
><em>_Where you belong"_

He did feel something for her. He'd known that for quite some time. But the question remained if she'd ever let him love her.

_"I'd go hungry__  
><em>_I'd go black and blue__  
><em>_I'd go crawling__  
><em>_Down the avenue__  
><em>_Know there's nothing__  
><em>_That I wouldn't do__  
><em>_To make you feel my love"_

He'd told her he'd always be there to save her and he'd meant it. She had said she didn't need to be saved.

_"The storms are raging__  
><em>_On the rolling sea__  
><em>_And on the highway of regret__  
><em>_The winds of change__  
><em>_Are blowing wild and free__  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing__  
><em>_Like me yet_

_"I could make you happy__  
><em>_Make your dreams come true__  
><em>_Nothing that I wouldn't do__  
><em>_Go to the ends__  
><em>_Of the Earth for you__  
><em>_To make you feel my love, _

_To make you feel my love"_


	14. Chapter N

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Shout out to DaWhoGirl32 for reviewing almost every single chapter and making me absolutely ecstatic and inspired! I think there's a bit of an expectation as to what songfics are like and I think that may turn some people away from it. But, I'm glad these are being well received by those who have been reviewing! I haven't forgotten you SteeleSimz, Sonseeahray, and Brown Eyes Parker. Also, if you didn't know, DaWhoGirl32 is one of the authors of the Alphabets of Fluff series. You should check it out! It's my own daily dose of happiness :-)**

**You have no idea how long it took me to decide on a song for this chapter. I finally settled on this song when my fiancé challenged me. He knew that by doing that I would have to stop searching for other songs just so I could win the challenge.**

* * *

><p>N is for "Ninety-Nine Red Balloons" – Goldfinger<p>

"Jane, what are you going to do?" The man in question looked over at Van Pelt from his position on his beloved leather couch with a confused expression on his face.

"I mean, it's done. It's over. Red John's gone." She looked around the bullpen to see all the team members staring at her.

"Shouldn't we have some sort of celebration or something? And not just closed case pizza," she added when Rigsby opened his mouth. He closed with a small man-child pout. "It should be special."

Jane looked to Lisbon who was pointedly ignoring the conversation out of respect to Jane. She was just glad he was still here. She'd always expected him to leave after Red John was gone. He knew she had expected that. He himself had expected that as well. He still didn't know the reason – or acknowledged that he knew the reason – that he stayed. "You know, when we were at that island working the Naylor case, someone told me how when somebody dies on the island, they put a flower in the ocean. It's supposed to soothe the soul. Are you trying to soothe my soul, Grace?" After glancing at her flabbergasted expression, he spotted Lisbon ducking her head to hide her smirk. It brought a smile to his own face.

"Yeah, because the ocean is so accessible to the ocean," Cho deadpanned, not taking his eyes out of his book.

"You could always do balloons," Lisbon commented off-hand while pretending to read the file in front of her.

"In the ocean?" Rigsby looked at his boss as if she'd lost her mind. The entire team, excluding Jane, rolled their eyes.

"Ninety-nine red balloons!" Jane piped in, standing up quickly as soon as he caught Lisbon's smirk. Ah, she knew the song.

"If you're just going to make fun – " Van Pelt groused.

"Come on, Lisbon!" Jane tugged her toward the elevators. "We've got balloons to buy!"

_You and I in a little toy shop__  
><em>_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we´ve got__  
><em>_Set them free at the break of dawn__  
><em>_till one by one they were gone__  
><em>_Back at base, sparks in the software__  
><em>_Flash the message? something's out there?__  
><em>_Floating in the summer sky__  
><em>_Ninety nine red balloons go by_

That was how she found herself standing in a small toy shop with Jane as he sifted through the bags of deflated balloons, picking out the red ones. It was also how she found herself standing on the rooftop of the CBI at the break of dawn, letting loose 99 red helium-filled balloons. He caught her looking at him with a lovingly indulgent gaze and it warmed his heart.

_Ninety nine red balloons__  
><em>_Floating in the summer sky__  
><em>_Panic bells, its red alert__  
><em>_There´s something here from somewhere else__  
><em>_The war machine springs to life__  
><em>_Opens up one eager eye__  
><em>_And focusing it on the sky__  
><em>_The ninety nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety nine decisions treat__  
><em>_Ninety nine ministers meet__  
><em>_To worry, worry, super scurry__  
><em>_Call the troops out in a hurry__  
><em>_This is what we've waited for__  
><em>_This is it boys, this is war__  
><em>_The President is on the line__  
><em>_As ninety nine red balloons go by_

He held onto that feeling all day as she shot daggers at him every time the phone rang and she had to deal with some higher up who had a temper tantrum over the balloons that covered the city.

_Ninety nine knights of the air__  
><em>_Ride super high-tech jet fighters__  
><em>_Everyone's a super hero__  
><em>_Everyone's a Captain Kirk__  
><em>_With orders to identify__  
><em>_To clarify and classify__  
><em>_Scrambling the summer sky__  
><em>_Ninety nine red balloons go by_

_As ninety nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety nine dreams I have had__  
><em>_In every one a red balloon__  
><em>_It´s all over and I'm standing pretty__  
><em>_In this dust that was a city__  
><em>_If could find a souvenir__  
><em>_Just the prove the world was here__  
><em>_And here is a red balloon__  
><em>_I think of you and let it go_

So, he stood in his attic as the sun set, watching the ninety-nine red balloons, recalling the last two balloons he set free as he said goodbye to his wife and child. Soon he would go down to his petite boss's office and work on starting his new happily ever after. Or, he smiled to himself as he heard the tell-tale creak of the attic door, the worry-wart would come to him.


	15. Chapter O

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: I really love this song because it's fun so I wanted to try to write a scene around it.**

* * *

><p>O is for "Octopus's Garden" – The Beatles<p>

"How? How can we be in a crate on the way to God knows where? AGAIN," Lisbon added as she flung her hands in the air.

"And, again, it is not that bad. I'll get us out of this…again."

She snorted in disbelief. She sighed after a while. "You know where I'd really like to be right now?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Under the sea?"

"Huh?"

_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade__  
><em>_He'd let us in, knows where we've been__  
><em>_In his octopus' garden in the shade_

"In an octopus' garden in the shade?"

"Sometimes I think you need medication," she groaned.

"Though I'm not sure if he'd really let us in. And it's just preposterous that he'd know where we'd been if he'd been under the sea all that time."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "That's the part that seems preposterous to you?"

"Yes."

"_I'd ask my friends to come and see__  
><em>_An octopus' garden with me__  
><em>_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade."_

"Really?" she deadpanned.

"Absolutely, Lisbon! If I had access to something so magical as a garden that belonged to an anthropomorphic octopus, you would be the first person I shared it with."

She smiled to herself at that as he continued singing.

"_We would be warm below the storm__  
><em>_In our little hideaway beneath the waves__  
><em>_Resting our head on the sea bed__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden near a cave_

_"We would sing and dance around__  
><em>_Because we know we can't be found"_

She looked at him pointedly.

"_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade_

_"We would shout and swim about__  
><em>_The coral that lies beneath the waves__  
><em>_(Lies beneath the ocean waves)__  
><em>_Oh what joy for every girl and boy__  
><em>_Knowing they're happy and they're safe__  
><em>_(Happy and they're safe)"_

She laughed but said nothing.

"_We would be so happy you and me__  
><em>_No one there to tell us what to do__  
><em>_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden with you."_

"Boss?"

Jane jumped back at the voice and how quickly Lisbon jumped up. "Cho?"

Soon they were out of the crate and Cho handled Lisbon thankful, uncharacteristic hug with his usual stony expression before turning to Jane. "The Beatles, classy." Jane grinned and nodded as Lisbon rolled her eyes and failed to hide the smile threatening to take over her face.


	16. Chapter P

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Did not know where I was going with this one until I got there and I have to say, I am pleased with the ending it created for itself. This operates under the assumption some have made that Jane would take some time off to travel, move on, gather his thoughts, and properly grieve for his family after Red John is caught/dead.**

* * *

><p>P is "P.S. I love you" – The Beatles<p>

Lisbon smiled as her eyes landed on something out of the ordinary in her pile of mail. A simple envelope addressed to her. She didn't need the missing return address to know who it was from. She recognized that handwriting anywhere.

_As I write this letter__  
><em>_Send my love to you__  
><em>_Remember that I'll always__  
><em>_Be in love with you_

She curled up on her couch with the letter, reading over its' detailed description of Machu Picchu. She smirked and rolled her teary eyes at the observations of surrounding people and the 'problems' that were so obvious with just one look. She finished the letter, folded it, and placed it in her pocket as she grabbed her bag and coffee to head for work.

_Treasure these few words__  
><em>_Till we're together__  
><em>_Keep all my love forever__  
><em>_P.S. I love you__  
><em>_You you you_

A week later, her eyes alighted on a similar letter to the one she'd carried around with her ever since. She curled up with the comfort of the letter once again read over his account of Paris and how the operas were infinitely better than in California.

_I'll be comin' home again__  
><em>_To you love__  
><em>_Until the day I do love__  
><em>_P.S. I love you__  
><em>_You you you_

Another week, another letter. Lisbon smiled at the familiarity of it and hugged the envelope to her heart, reveling in the comfort it brought. Comfort that he was alright. Comfort that he was moving on. Comfort that he had not reverted to his pre-Red John con man self. Comfort that he had no intention to. Comfort that he always said he was coming back…coming back to her.

_As I write this letter__  
><em>_Send my love to you__  
><em>_Remember that I'll always__  
><em>_Be in love with you_

The next letter had a bit of weight to it. Lisbon frowned at it in confusion. She opened the envelope and jumped at the metallic thud of a man's wedding band hitting the wood floor. Lisbon approached it warily as if it might attack. She carefully picked it up and put it on the table beside the door to her apartment.

_Treasure these few words__  
><em>_Till we're together__  
><em>_Keep all my love forever__  
><em>_P.S. I love you__  
><em>_You you you_

A week after that, Lisbon stared at a small package sitting amongst her mail. She thoughtfully twirled the gold ring on the long leather necklace she'd bought only a week ago. Finally, deciding the box was not going to open up and speak to her, she opened it to reveal a small stuffed black panther on top of a letter. She sat the stuffed cat in her lap as she read the letter.

_As I write this letter__  
><em>_Send my love to you__  
><em>_Remember that I'll always__  
><em>_Be in love with you_

A week passed and there was no letter. She wasn't sure why, but it made her want to cry. **(AN: That totally rhymed! Haha, sorry.)** She angrily swiped at her eyes and stormed out the door and off to work. She flung open the glass office door, too upset to notice the blinds were drawn. She sat at her desk, grumbling as she started up her computer and shuffled some paper around on her desk.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep here and your grumbling is really not conducive to a peaceful environment," a voice called from the couch.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her curly blonde-haired former consultant lying, eyes closed on the couch in her office like he belonged there. "Patrick Jane, you son of a – "

"Lisbon," his eyes popped open, "is that really necessary? Did you not get my letters?"

"You and your damn letters."

"Lisbon, I told you I loved you in those letters! I told you every week – " He broke off, understanding filling him as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Dear, sweet Teresa, would you really rather have a letter today? Or would you settle for having me here and now forever and ever?"

"A letter would have been nice," she mumbled, feeling only slightly bad now. He smiled as he made his way over to her. He caressed her cheek before spotting the long leather necklace. He fingered the thin band of leather and watched as she slipped it over her head and put it around his. He stroked the familiar golden band. "Your memories of them will never be forgotten. And I don't want them to," she quickly added. "So, I'm not going to put this in a box in a dark corner somewhere. I just thought…" she trailed off.

"It's appropriate," he smiled at her gratefully. It'd been hard to take it off. But he'd done it, thinking it was the only he could have her. Leave it to Lisbon to find the only thing he hadn't thought of and the perfect solution to keeping his past and moving on with his future.

_I'll be comin' home again__  
><em>_To you love__  
><em>_Until the day I do love__  
><em>_P.S. I love you__  
><em>_You you you__  
><em>_You you you__  
><em>_I love you_


	17. Chapter Q

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: So, I don't normally like talking about characters' pasts but it would be REALLY hard not to with this song. This is one of my favorites in this series. Probably not as much as I liked doing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead though.**

* * *

><p>Q is for "Que Sera Sera" – Doris Day<p>

Lisbon climbed to the top of the daisy covered hill and sat down beside Jane. They sat for a while, just looking out at the night sky before Jane spoke. "What now?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I suppose that's up to you."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad Cho took the shot. There wasn't any other way I could have saved you."

"Jane, I – "

"Yes, I know. You don't need saving. But in the case where you are being held by a serial killer with a knife to your throat, I think you could at least concede that anyone would need saving at that point. And, yes, I am disappointed that I wasn't the one to do it but there's nothing I can do about that point. I'm not dead and I'm not in jail. So, what now? What do I do? Where do I go from here?"

Her heart broke at the unexpected moment of vulnerability. "Que sera sera," she breathed.

"What?"

_When I was just a little girl, __  
><em>_I asked my mother, "What will I be?__  
><em>_Will I be pretty?__  
><em>_Will I be rich?"__  
><em>_Here's what she said to me:_

_"Que sera, sera, __  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be; __  
><em>_The future's not ours to see.__  
><em>_Que sera, sera, __  
><em>_What will be, will be."_

"When I was little, back when my mom was still alive, I used to ask her a lot of 'what if' questions. I was always wondering what would happen in the future if my parents split up like my friend's parents. Or," she took a deep breath, "one of my parents left or died." He reached over and put a hand on her thigh. "Anyway, she used to tell me 'que sera sera; whatever will be, will be.' Things happen that we can't control. We just have to move on and deal with whatever happens to us next."

"Your mom was a fan of Doris Day?"

She laughed. "Yeah, she was. And so was a teacher of mine."

_When I was just a child in school,__  
><em>_I asked my teacher, "What will I try?__  
><em>_Should I paint pictures"__  
><em>_Should I sing songs?"__  
><em>_This was her wise reply:_

_"Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be;__  
><em>_The future's not ours to see.__  
><em>_Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_What will be, will be."_

"After Mom died and Dad started drinking more, I got a job waitressing. I worked extra shifts to take care of my brothers and helped them with their homework so my own grades slipped a little. On my report card, my teacher wrote a little note next to 'forgets homework' that said 'que sera sera'."

_When I grew up and fell in love.__  
><em>_I asked my sweetheart, "What lies ahead?__  
><em>_Will we have rainbows__  
><em>_Day after day?"__  
><em>_Here's what my sweetheart said:_

_"Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be;__  
><em>_The future's not ours to see.__  
><em>_Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_What will be, will be."_

He laughed softly. "And when you grew up and fell in love, did your sweetheart say the same thing?"

She smiled sadly. "No, I – uh –," she coughed, "I don't think I've ever really been in love before."

_Now I have Children of my own.__  
><em>_They ask their mother, "What will I be?"__  
><em>_Will I be handsome?__  
><em>_Will I be rich?"__  
><em>_I tell them tenderly:_

_"Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be;__  
><em>_The future's not ours to see.__  
><em>_Que sera, sera,__  
><em>_What will be, will be.__  
><em>_Que Sera, Sera!"_

He smiled softly back. "I can see you years from now answering your own children's questions much in the same way your mother answered yours. Que sera sera."

Her smile diminished as she thought over his words. "Would you ever want children again?"

He sighed. "Que sera sera."

She laughed. "Whatever will be, will be?"

He nodded. "If it doesn't happen, I would be okay with it. If it does, I would love him or her with all that's left of my heart as I would love their mother."

She nodded. "I could see that. I don't know if I see kids in _my_ future."

"You should," he replied softly. "You'd be a great mother, Lisbon."

"I feel like I already was," she trailed off and he smiled to himself. "A mother, of course. Not the great part."

"Yeah, I suppose you were…including the great part," he turned his megawatt smile to her.

She playfully shoved him before turning to face the rising sun. Jane watched the slow morning light grace her features and the soft, wistful smile on her face. _Que sera sera_, he thought. _Whatever will be, will be_. And he was pretty sure this would definitely be. And whenever Lisbon would ask him what lies ahead for the both of them, he would answer 'que sera sera'.


	18. Chapter R

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Not my best work, in my opinion but it was tough finding a good song for this. Sorry the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger. If I continued, it wouldn't really be relevant to the song any longer :) By the way: Short song usually equals short songfic.**

* * *

><p>R is for "Return to Sender" – Elvis Presley<p>

Jane walked to the mailbox of his Malibu house. He sorted through the bills, finding a letter with the words 'return to sender' written on it.

_Return to sender, return to sender_

_I gave a letter to the postman, he put it his sack__  
><em>_Bright in early next morning, he brought my letter back_

_She wrote upon it__  
><em>_Return to sender, address unknown__  
><em>_No such number, no such zone_

_We had a quarrel, a lover's spat__  
><em>_I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back_

He couldn't decide whether to smile or frown. Part of him knew it wouldn't be so easy while part of him had hoped it would be. He opened the envelope, putting the letter inside into a new envelope and addressing it to the same petite, dark-haired woman who refused to read his letter the first time around. He'd try one more time, sending it special delivery. The next morning, Jane walked again to his mailbox and again found a letter with the familiar scrawl 'return to sender.'

_So then I dropped it in the mailbox and sent it special delivery__  
><em>_Bright in early next morning it came right back to me_

_She wrote upon it__  
><em>_Return to sender, address unknown__  
><em>_No such person, no such so_

He sighed. Only one way she'll fall for my charm now, he thought as he walked back to the house to dress in his usual three-piece suit and grab the keys to the Citroen.

_This time I'm gonna take it myself and put it right in her hand__  
><em>_And if it comes back the very next day then I'll understand_

_The writing on it__  
><em>_Return to sender, address unknown__  
><em>_No such number, no such zone_

_Return to sender, return to sender__  
><em>_Return to sender, return to sender_

Lisbon got off the couch at the beckoning call of the doorbell. She opened the door to reveal none other than Patrick Jane, charming smile in place. "Now, dear, are you really going to leave me standing out here all day?" At her silence, he held out the letter. "I know you don't owe me anything, Teresa. But, please, at least read what I have to say."


	19. Chapter S

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**One of my favorites :) and one of the songfics I wrote while I was back home.**

* * *

><p>S is for "She Bangs" – Ricky Martin<p>

"Okay, Lisbon, here he comes. Remember what we agreed on. You have to blow him off first. Otherwise, this will never work."

"You better be right, Jane," she mumbled into her earring. "This is too important to screw up. We only got one shot with this guy."

He smiled and chuckled as he looked at his teammates in the van parked in the alleyway of the club in which Lisbon was currently undercover. "She always doubts. Woman needs to learn how to trust."

"Are you sure about this Jane?" Van Pelt asked uncertainly. Cho and Rigsby looked at him in a similar way.

"Absolutely. Santaigo will like being blown off."

"The last woman that blew him off ended up in a dumpster," Cho deadpanned.

"Well she can't very well act like all the other victims now, can she?" Jane reasoned. "Look, the reason he went after the last victim was because he was getting more confident. But, he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Besides, Lisbon can't pull off brainless floozy. She's far too smart for that. She has to be charming and seductive, which she can do unlike brainless floozy."

_Talk to me__  
><em>_Tell me your name__  
><em>_You blow me off like it's all the same__  
><em>_You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away__  
><em>_Like a bomb__  
><em>_Yeah, baby_

"Hi," Santiago greeted as he leaned in.

"Hi," Lisbon responded but stood her ground.

"Carlos, Carlos Santiago." He extended a hand with his charming smile in place as his eyes roamed over her.

"Tasha." Lisbon extended her hand as well. She suppressed a grimace as he kissed her hand.

"Tasha, can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm good." She held up her half-full glass for him to see.

He laughed lightly. "Well, perhaps you and your drink can join me somewhere…more private," he whispered in her ear.

"Go with him this time, _Tasha_." Lisbon suppressed an eye roll at the mocking voice in her ear. "If you play too hard to get, you'll scare him off."

"I think that be arranged," she whispered huskily. Santiago moaned in the back of his throat.

"Gag me," Rigsby commented. "Tell the boss to get him on her other side. Do we really need to hear his every response to her?" Van Pelt sent him a scolding look while Cho fiddled with the cameras. Jane offered an agreeing grunt in response.

_Talk to me__  
><em>_Tell me your sign__  
><em>_You're switching sides like a Gemini__  
><em>_You're playing games and now you're hittin' my__  
><em>_Heart__  
><em>_Like a drum__  
><em>_Yeah, baby_

"That's a nice tattoo," Lisbon said as she lightly stroked the ink on Santiago's wrist when they were in a private room towards the back of the club.

"Thanks. It's, uh, the Zodiac symbols. It's not really finished yet. Hey, what's your sign? I bet you're a Gemini, aren't you?" He looked at her as if he could eat her right then and there.

"It's him. If he's continuing his pattern, he'll be looking for a Scorpio tonight."

_Well if lady luck gets on my side__  
><em>_We're gonna rock this town alive__  
><em>_I'll let her rough me up__  
><em>_'Till she knocks me out__  
><em>_She walks like she talks,__  
><em>_And she talks like she walks_

"Actually, I'm a Scorpio," she said as she leaned in seductively.

"Yeah, I bet you are. Little minx," Santiago added with a throaty chuckle meant to be charming and seductive. "I bet you and I can have a lot of fun, if you can put your money where your mouth is."

"Oh, I think you'll find that I most certainly can," she whispered a breath away from his lips.

"Well, then why don't we get out of here?"

"This is our shot," Lisbon heard in her ear.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Santiago gave her a crooked smile. "I got a car parked in the back. Why don't we go rock this town?"

"Okay," Lisbon smirked seductively.

_And she bangs, she bangs__  
><em>_Oh baby__  
><em>_When she moves, she moves__  
><em>_I go crazy__  
><em>_'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings__  
><em>_Like a bee__  
><em>_Like every girl in history__  
><em>_She bangs, she bangs_

Ten minutes later, Jane watched from the shadows as Lisbon and their killer open the door to the back of the club. He nearly screamed for her safety when the local LEOs they were working with chose that time to announce their presence. As expected, Santiago freaked and brought a knife to Lisbon's throat. His mind flashed to pools of blood and red, crying smiley faces for the brief second it took Lisbon to gain control over the situation. She moved Santiago's arm out of the way as she elbowed his ribs and head-butted him with the back of her head. He stumbled back against the wall and slumped to the ground. Jane let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and laughed to himself as he slightly shook his head. Looks like a flower but stings like a bee was the saying that came to mind. She couldn't be a better example of it.

_I'm wasted by the way she moves__  
><em>_No one ever looked so fine__  
><em>_She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind_

"That right there was one of the hottest examples of why women make fantastic cops," Jane heard from an LEO as he made his way to the team.

"You have no idea," Jane said mostly to himself. He had admitted to himself a long time ago that Lisbon taking down a suspect was more than enough to give him dreams that broke through the repetitive string of Red John nightmares.

_Talk to me__  
><em>_Tell me your name__  
><em>_I'm just a link in your daisy chain__  
><em>_Your rap sounds like a diamond__  
><em>_Map to the stars__  
><em>_Yeah, Baby_

"Come on, we have something special, you and I." Jane laughed in the observation room as the serial killer tried to appeal to who he still thought was the sexy Tasha from the club.

"Please, Tasha was just another girl to add to your collection…your tattoo. That's what it's for, isn't it?"

_Well if it looks like love should be a crime__  
><em>_You'd better lock me up for life__  
><em>_I'll do the time with a smile on my face__  
><em>_Thinking of her in her leather and lace_

"I loved them!" Santiago shouted at Rigsby.

"The way you love is illegal," Van Pelt countered. "Something amusing, Mr. Santiago?" she asked when she spotted his smile.

"I was just thinking of Tasha in those leather pants and lace top."

Jane turned to Lisbon in the observation room. "Looks like you've made quite the impression."

_Well if Lady Luck gets on my side__  
><em>_We're gonna rock this town alive__  
><em>_I'll let her rough me up__  
><em>_'Till she knocks me out__  
><em>_She walks like she talks,__  
><em>_And she talks like she walks_

"So," Rigsby looked to Jane, "why did you choose the boss to do this job?"

Jane shrugged. "It made sense." He looked around at the three vacant looks begging him to go on and the woman in question pretending not to listen as she fixed her coffee. "She was the only one who could pull it off. Van Pelt hasn't exactly been putting out the right signals lately and I don't think he would be particularly interested in the three of us. And Lisbon knows how to play that role. She can pull off a Scorpio," Jane grinned wickedly.

"What's the deal with a Scorpio?" Rigsby asked Cho as Van Pelt hid her blush.

Jane walked to the kitchen under the pretense of getting a cup of tea. "Don't worry, my dear," he whispered to Lisbon as he passed her. "I didn't tell them you already had the outfit in the back of your closet."

She playfully hit him on the arm. "Shush."

"And I certainly won't be telling our friend Santiago just how right you were about putting your money where your mouth is." She stood there gaping for a minute before blushing furiously and escaping to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the thing about Scorpios, if you don't know is that they are considered to be very passionate lovers and very sexual individuals. I thought it would make the story more interesting and I didn't really know anything about Geminis.<strong>


	20. Chapter T

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**A bit of a depressing one, and not my finest hour but hey, life isn't all fluffiness. Sometimes, the dams just break.**

* * *

><p>T is for "Tied Together With A Smile" – Taylor Swift<p>

"Jane, let's go," Lisbon said as Van Pelt handed her the keys to the van. He looked over to quickly gauge her mood. Seeing it would be a bad idea to screw with her at this point, he silently nodded and followed her to the van. She started the car. A teen country song began to play as she pulled out on the road. **Obviously Van Pelt had controlled the radio**, he thought.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty__  
><em>_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you__  
><em>_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty__  
><em>_But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

Jane looked over at Lisbon as she drove down the highway.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high, you're jumping into it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows_

He was a little worried that she never seemed to even notice the music. He made no move to switch the station so as not to snap her out of her train of thought.

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile__  
><em>_But you're coming undone_

Jane looked over at Lisbon, truly worried where she was if she didn't notice the lyrics of the song. He was about to suggest they pull over when he saw a silent tear escape her eye and roll slowly down her cheek. She never blinked. Her face gave no indication she was crying. **Maybe she doesn't even know**, he thought. Thought he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case as it wasn't a particularly comforting notion.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted__  
><em>_'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change__  
><em>_Hoping it will end up in his pocket__  
><em>_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

His chest clenched painfully at the last lyric.

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay__  
><em>_Not his price to pay_

His head fell back on the head rest…as if he needed any more guilt.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high, you're jumping into it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile__  
><em>_But you're coming undone_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high, you're jumping into it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile__  
><em>_But you're coming undone_

He put his hand over hers on the steering wheel. He felt the van slow considerably as she took her foot off the accelerator and allowed him to guide them to the side of the road.

_You're tied together with a smile__  
><em>_But you're coming undone_

**She was always tied together with a smile**, he thought sadly as he held her softly crying form in his arms.

_Goodbye, baby__  
><em>_With a smile, baby, baby_


	21. Chapter U

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: I think this may have been done already but hopefully my take will be a little different or at least entertaining. I personally like the ending. No more double chapter updates until I finish Y since I already have Z done. But I don't have V, W, X, or Y done yet. Will upload chapters whenever finished so expect them any day and any time of day :) It'll be like a surprise!**

* * *

><p>U is for "Unapologize" – Carrie Underwood<p>

Lisbon sat at her desk looking out the blinds at the bullpen. Van Pelt was diligently working on her computer. Rigsby was signing paperwork. Cho was reading over case files for the trials they had at the courthouse tomorrow. Her eyes fell on the blonde consultant drinking tea on his couch and the pain from last night came back.

_Last night, I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you__  
><em>_And with one kiss I was a runaway train flying off the track to you__  
><em>_"I love you" came flooding out-couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth__  
><em>_I felt like a fool, then lied and said I was sorry_

Jane had come into her office just before she left to go home. He'd said he was tired; that they'd danced around each other for years and he was tired of it.

She'd said they couldn't.

He'd asked why.

She'd listed the many reasons; eventually pouring her heart out to him when she'd said Red John was the main reason. She couldn't give him her heart just to have it broken when he cut open the serial killer that had tortured him for years.

He'd kissed her then with a passion she hadn't known existed. Then it all fell apart.

She still couldn't decide which part made her feel more stupid, telling him she loved him or apologizing and saying she didn't mean it. She'd been awake all night thinking about it. She'd decided only one of two things could happen.

He'd gone with the first option of pretending like nothing had ever happened and been heart-breakingly distant. Granted, he'd probably done that because he'd thought that would be the route she took.

True, she'd considered it but in the end, she'd decided the only way to live with herself and keep working with him was to take back what she said. She had to unapoligize.

_But I unapologize__  
><em>_I meant every word__  
><em>_Won't take back the way I feel about you__  
><em>_Can't unsay what you heard__  
><em>_'Cause you heard me right__  
><em>_And I won't try to fight 'em back or hide my feelings for you__  
><em>_I unapologize_

So she prepared herself and walked into the bullpen. Four pairs of eyes immediately fell on her. _Guess I should have expected that_, she thought. She had spent all day hiding out in her office like the coward she'd felt like since last night. "Alright, guys, that's enough for today. Go home and get some rest."

"Same goes for you, Boss."

She smiled at Cho and softly shook her head before heading back to her office. As expected, Jane followed her after dropping off his tea cup in the kitchen. "Lisbon –"

"Jane, I have something to say first." He nodded and sat down in front of her desk. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

"I think you already did that."

_Oh, there's no time to be__  
><em>_Holding it all in and trying to pretend__  
><em>_That I don't feel anything__  
><em>_Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry__  
><em>_I meant every word__  
><em>_Won't take back the way I feel about you__  
><em>_I can't unsay what you heard_

She winced. "Well, then I guess what I'm really doing is unapologizing. I shouldn't have said I was sorry. I meant what I said when I loved you. There's no use lying to you or pretending that I don't feel something for you because I do. I can't unsay what you heard but I'm trying to take it back. I'm not sorry I said I love you. I'm not sorry we kissed. They weren't mistakes and…" she trailed off, feeling like an idiot. Here she was yet again pouring her heart out to a man who would only break it. "Or, ya know we can just go back to being friends or whatever. It's cool. I'll just…yeah." She headed behind her desk to get her blazer and her bag.

_'Cause you heard me right__  
><em>_And I won't try to fight back to hide my feelings for you__  
><em>_I unapologize__  
><em>_'Cause you heard me right__  
><em>_I unapologize_

She stopped at the door with her hand on the handle. She turned to face him. "I meant what I said, Patrick. I love you. A lot of the time, I wish I didn't but I do and there's nothing I can do about that. I'm sorry for lying and apologizing last night."

No sooner had she turned around and turned the handle than she was spun around and pressed up against the door. "Thank you," he whispered a breath's away from her lips, "for unapoligizing." He captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

When he pulled back, they were both gasping for air. "If that's my reward, I may never apologize again." They both smirked before he leaned in to kiss her again.


	22. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**This one was a bit different for me. It certainly didn't go along with my original plan for using the song but I'm using the creative artist card. I don't state the ending clearly for a reason. I've gotten to like cliffhangers a bit and I like leaving some things to interpretation like when you read a good book and the author doesn't describe every single thing, allowing you to envision things in your own way.**

**Getting reviews is like pulling teeth lately. Please let me know what you think if you read this. I'd really love to know your opinions, good or constructive. Preferably both but beggars can't be choosers.**

* * *

><p>V is for "Voulez vous" – Abba<p>

Dread. That was the feeling that was currently knotted in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the man standing in front of her, the pain in the ass consultant she'd grown fond of over the many years they'd spent together hunting down the serial killer who was currently holding a butcher knife to her neck.

_People everywhere__  
><em>_A sense of expectation hanging in the air__  
><em>_Giving out a spark__  
><em>_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark__  
><em>_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end__  
><em>_Masters of the scene__  
><em>_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more__  
><em>_You know what I mean_

Lisbon tore her eyes away from Jane to scan the rooftop. It seemed every branch of the government's law enforcement was there and had their guns trained on her and the two men. At this point in time, it was hard to say who they were more inclined to shoot: Red John holding a knife or Patrick Jane holding Lisbon's CBI issued gun.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Now is all we get (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Nothing promised, no regrets__  
><em>_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)__  
><em>_You know what to do (ah-ha)__  
><em>_La question see'est voulez-vous__  
><em>_Voulez-vous_

"It all comes down to this, Mr. Jane. What do you want more? This is your choice. Kill me and I'll takeher with me. Let me leave and she will live."

_**For now**_, Lisbon silently added but averted her eyes at Jane's chiding look as if the man really could read her mind.

"You've been waiting years for this, Mr. Jane. It shouldn't be a difficult decision, unless dear Teresa here has gotten to you." Lisbon growled as the serial killer stroked her cheek with his leather-gloved hand. "You know what to do."

_I know what you think__  
><em>_"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"__  
><em>_Looking mighty proud__  
><em>_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd__  
><em>_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game__  
><em>_Master of the scene__  
><em>_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more__  
><em>_You know what I mean_

**_Only hours earlier:_**

Jane spotted Lisbon seated at a table in the dark corner of the bar. He order two drinks then headed her way. He set them on the table with a charming smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this delightful run-in, Lisbon?"

"Jane! What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes a little as he scrutinized her, jumpy and wide-eyed. She was obviously unnerved by something and it wasn't him, though he had the strangest feeling that it had something to do with him. "I come here sometimes after work. A drink or two helps me sleep occasionally," he answered with a suspicious stare. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed and shook her head, lowering her gaze to the table in front of her and picking at the label on the beer bottle. "I'm meeting someone…an informant."

"Ah," Jane responded. He knew she was telling the truth. It must be a tip on a big case judging by how jumpy she was.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Now is all we get (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Nothing promised, no regrets__  
><em>_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)__  
><em>_You know what to do (ah-ha)__  
><em>_La question see'est voulez-vous_

**_Present time:_**

"What do you want, Mr. Jane? Do you want me dead? Or do you want the sweet Saint Teresa to stay alive? It's not a big decision, Patrick. Agent Lisbon has already decided what you'll do. You know what to do, Patrick. Pull the trigger."

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end__  
><em>_Masters of the scene__  
><em>_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more__  
><em>_You know what I mean_

Lisbon closed her eyes and allowed a lone tear to escape at the sound of the first gunshot. She felt herself fall to hot tin roof.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Nothing promised, no regrets__  
><em>_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)__  
><em>_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)__  
><em>_You know what to do (ah-ha)__  
><em>_La question see'est voulez-vous__  
><em>_Voulez-vous_

Lisbon opened her eyes and tried to blink away the cloudiness. She raised her unusually heavy arm to stop the beeping.

"You might as well put your arm back down; it isn't your alarm clock."

She knew that voice. "Jane?" The words escaped her in a terrified whisper.

"No need to be frightened, my dear," he answered. "I'm not dead and neither are you. You're in the hospital. And, no, I didn't take those shots. One of the many government officials on that rooftop did."

"So, he's dead?"

"He's dead."

"So, what now?"

He sat on the edge of his seat, leaning forward, and propped his hands next to her elbow as he stared into her emerald green eyes. "Now, my dear, you have to decide what you want. This time you have a choice to make and I swear I'll abide by your wishes."

She gulped at the raw honesty and emotion staring back at her through those intense blue eyes. "What choice?" she whispered.

"Do you love me?"


	23. Chapter W

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter! Idea inspired by a Bones episode where Booth and Bones had to have 'partners' counseling in order to keep being partners on the job or something like that. Jane may be a little OOC but the song wouldn't have worked if he wasn't.**

* * *

><p>W is for "When I Look At You" – Miley Cyrus<p>

"Where would you like to start?"

"I think we should start with the fact that we don't actually need to be here," Lisbon stated.

"Well, I think we do," her partner and pain in the ass consultant countered.

Lisbon snorted. "That's rich, coming from you. You think I don't know what's going on here? You don't want to be here anymore than I do. You hate shrinks. No offense," she added to the CBI psychologist that sat across from her and Jane. The older woman waved it off. "You're only going along with this because you don't want to leave," Lisbon continued to rant to Jane.

Dr. Moffit decided to intervene at that point. "Actually, I would like to talk to you both separately before bringing you two together for a joint session. Patrick, I would like to start with you if that's alright with you."

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are low_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

"Patrick, what is the reason that you two need to be here in your opinion?"

"Well, Doctor, it seems we have different opinions on how to get the job done. But, you see, I can't exactly work with anyone else at the CBI. Teresa here thinks she wants nothing more than to be rid of me as I've apparently crossed the line too many times," Jane said casually.

"Thinks?"

"Yes," Jane smiled charmingly and shook his head slightly, "She doesn't really want to get rid of me. Saint Teresa isn't done trying to save my soul."

"Why does she think your soul needs saving?"

"It's no secret I'm chasing a serial killer for revenge, Doctor. That and I've fallen apart before. After my family's deaths," he clarified.

_And when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

"What keeps you from falling apart now, Patrick?"

"Lisbon."

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

"From looking at your many complaints and indiscretions over the years, it appears as though Teresa may not feel respected by you, Patrick. I think that has a lot to do with your way of 'getting the job done' as you put it. That could be a very big part of the rift in your partnership with her. Do you respect Teresa?"

"Infinitely more than I respect anyone else here."

"And what do you see when you look at her?"

"Forgiveness…She's always forgiven me, no matter how badly I've 'messed up' as others would put it….The truth…She's translucent. As Bosco studiously pointed out, she has honest eyes. Love and acceptance. Oh, yes, I know she's loved me for quite some time. And even after my fugue state, thgouh I do not remember what happened during that time – I'm told it was not very pleasant - , she has faithfully loved me for who I am though even she has told me she did not particularly like that part of me."

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

"So, yes, Lisbon is the one that I look to when things are starting to look bleak."

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors_

_That cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because, despite all that she's been through in her life, she still finds a way be like a rainbow when she walks in. Just another thing that makes her beautiful," he answered, muttering the last part to himself.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

"She always seems to help me find my way back from the darkness and nightmares."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this is one of my best but I enjoyed doing something that was subtly romantic and bringing out a quiet appreciation of Lisbon from Jane. Sorry if it seemed slightly disjointed. I tried to patch it together as best I could. As always, let me know what you think :)<strong>


	24. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**Another case where I haven't actually heard the song but does the title scream Jane, or what? The scene for this one is more of a drabble than a one-shot.**

* * *

><p>X is for "X-Ray Eyes" – Kiss<p>

_Sometimes, you say, you don't want my love today__  
><em>_But oh baby, I know what you're aiming at__  
><em>_And I know, I see, everything that's in store for me__  
><em>_Well, baby here's your big surprise, yeah__  
><em>_I've got x-ray eyes (ahh)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh)_

"You're being ridiculous," Lisbon said as she pushed past Jane on her way to her office.

_One day you'll see, you'll come crawling back to me__  
><em>_I'm your one and only, that's a fact, yeah__  
><em>_I'm the one, the one and only, in the end, baby you'll be lonely__  
><em>_I've got no time for silly goodbyes, yeah_

"Then look me in the eye and say it," Jane challenged.

_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh), yeah__  
><em>_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh), yeah, yeah_

She spun around with that certain fire in her eyes. "Patrick Jane, I do not love you."

_Ooh__, and I know, I see, everything that's in store for me__  
><em>_Well, baby here's your big surprise, yeah_

He felt his blood boiling and turned to walk out of her office without a word as his anger rose to the surface. She'd lied to him. Lied straight to his face. Lied while looking him in the eye. And he'd seen it, of course. He'd known she was lying. Because he was Patrick Jane. Because he had x-ray eyes.

_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh), yeah__  
><em>_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh), yeah__  
><em>_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh), yeah__  
><em>_I've got x-ray eyes (x-ray eyes)__  
><em>_And I can see right through your lies (ahh)__  
><em>_Well, I've got_


	25. Chapter Y

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**This is technically the last songfic I wrote for this series so it feels like the end to me but you guys still get to read Z!**

Y is for "You Are So Beautiful" – Joe Crocker

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Jane?" The blonde consultant bowed to the petite, raven haired CBI agent.

_You are so beautiful__  
><em>_To me__  
><em>_You are so beautiful__  
><em>_To me__  
><em>_Can't you see_

She rolled her eyes but smiled and slipped her hand in his. "You may, Mr. Jane."

_You're everything I hope for__  
><em>_You're everything I need__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me_

"You look absolutely ravishing, my dear," he whispered in her ear as he twirled her around the dance floor. "Though the tradition of wearing white on the wedding day is terribly cliché, you couldn't possibly look more beautiful if you tried." He smiled against her hair. "Thank you for not choosing that gaudy number Van Pelt picked out."

_You are so beautiful__  
><em>_To me__  
><em>_Can't you see__  
><em>_You're everything I hope for__  
><em>_You're every, everything I need__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me_

"You're most welcome, Jane. Now shush; don't ruin the moment." She closed her eyes and tucked her head underneath his chin. Jane smiled and indulged his new bride, kissing her hair every so often as he kept her close.


	26. Chapter Z

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the song.**

**AN: I saw the lyrics for this song and read it two ways. Both involve Jane talking to his daughter. It could be read as Charlotte's name being Zoe and this would be right as he left to go on the TV show that provoked Red John to go after Jane's wife and kid. Or it can be read as Jane and Lisbon having a daughter named Zoe and they have to travel to a different city for a case for the first time after their daughter has been born. You'll notice no words to describe the scene. It could be interpreted as laziness. But I honestly thought the song speaks for itself and this way you can read it as either of the two ways I read it or even read it as you see it. Hope you enjoyed these alphabetical songfics. By the way, probably won't do this particular abc series again since some letters are hard to find songs for.**

* * *

><p>Z is for "Zoe Jane" – Staind<p>

_Well I want you to notice__  
><em>_To notice when I'm not around__  
><em>_To notice your eyes see straight through me__  
><em>_And speak to me without a sound_

_I wanna hold you__  
><em>_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured__  
><em>_And I wanna show you__  
><em>_Show you all the things that this life has in__  
><em>_Store for you__  
><em>_And I'll always love you__  
><em>_The way that a father should love his daughter_

_When I woke up this morning__  
><em>_I cried as I walked to the door__  
><em>_I cried about how long I'll be away for__  
><em>_I cried about leaving you all alone_

_I wanna hold you__  
><em>_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured__  
><em>_And I wanna show you__  
><em>_Show you all the things that this life has in__  
><em>_Store for you__  
><em>_And I'll always love you__  
><em>_The way that a father should love his daughter_

_Sweet Zoe Jane__  
><em>_Sweet Zoe Jane_

_So I wanted to say this__  
><em>_'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin__  
><em>_To explain to you what I have been through__  
><em>_To explain where your daddy has been_

_I wanna hold you__  
><em>_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured__  
><em>_And I wanna show you__  
><em>_Show you all the things that this life has in__  
><em>_Store for you__  
><em>_And I'll always love you__  
><em>_The way that a father should love his daughter_

_Sweet Zoe Jane__  
><em>_Sweet Zoe Jane_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end, my friends. I hope you've enjoyed the songfics as much as I have. I have quite a few games picked for the Alphabetical Gamefic spin-off so I'll probably start posting that sometime soon. However, if that one doesn't get a lot of attention like this one didn't then I may stop there with the spin-offs. But, we shall see.<strong>


End file.
